


Betting On You

by awkwardjazzy



Series: Pentagon Fics [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: #noregrets, Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't Judge Me, I love Yuyan so much like kill me now pls, M/M, Mostly Yuyan though, OTP OTP OTP OTP, Sorry for these tags, basically me pentagon fanfic debut, but not really an AU, mentions of Huidawn, this is my first contribution and i write yuyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: This story is yet another clichéd story of how two people fell in love. The story begins and ends in cliché, it's what's in the middle of the story that helps you decide whether or not to label this story as a cliché.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm starting a Pentagon one shot series......This was supposed to be the first ONE SHOT but it turned out to be a three shot....so yeah. Here's the first part. I'm currently writing the second and third chapters and Yes, I know it could still probably be a one shot but I had to go and be complicated so yeah. Have fun!

This story is yet another clichéd story of how two people find love. The story begins at a college campus.

 Yuto walked into his new dorm room hoping to unpack in silence and fall right to sleep. He'd gotten to the college a week early so he could set up his dorm and have a week to get to know his way around the college before any of his classes start. Unfortunately when he arrived his roommate was there and greeted him with a lazy smile. Yuto, although he'd wanted to be alone, nodded and smiled politely (while hoping it didn't look like he was cringing).

"Hi, I'm Kim Hyojong."

"Adachi Uto."

"You don't talk very much, anyway my friend and his roommate are coming over. They should be here soon. I'm sorry, but I wasn't expecting you to show up so soon."

"It's fine. I can stay out of your way if you need me to."

"No, no! I want you to meet them! My friends are your friends."

"Um, okay. Can I put my things in my room first?"

"Oh, of course! Haha I forgot you just got here, our room is just past the kitchen and bathroom. Your bed is the one on the right."

"Okay, thanks."

 Yuto followed the short brunette's instructions and entered a room that was filled with posters of Big bang and many SM artists like SHINee and Super Junior, even EXO and SM's new boy group, NCT, made the wall. He was quite pleased with his roommates taste in music. He quickly threw his luggage on his bed and began unpacking his clothes. He folded them all nicely and put them away before he turned to his unmade bed. He pulled the sheets off of the bed and pulled his own out, then he quickly made the bed and brought all of his merch out (such as his collection of kpop albums and his lone NCT poster.) and started to make the room feel like his home, minus the fact that this was South Korea, not Japan. When he made it back to the living room he heard the door open and saw two males walk in. He greeted them politely and waited for Hyojong to introduce them (because he was too awkward to do it himself).

"Hey guys! This is my roommate Yuto. Yuto these are my friends Hwitaek and Yanan."

"Hello."

"let's watch a movie guys! come on Yuto, and you guys don't just stand in the doorway you know where everything is."

 The shorter of the two boys walked to the loveseat and sat down while the taller just stood in his place. Hyojong found the movie he'd wanted to watch and quickly popped it into the player before joining the short guy, Hwitaek, on the loveseat.

"Just so you know, I'm really glad you're here because now I won't have to awkwardly third wheel."

"They're dating?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm glad your here too because if you weren't I'd have to awkwardly third wheel."

 The dark haired boy laughed quietly, his eyes disappearing behind his long lashes and his plump lips curling into a soft, small smile.

"I'm Yanan by the way."

"Yuto."

 The boy smiled again and gestured towards the couch.

"Let's join them shall we?"

"Okay."

 Yanan led the way to the couch and plopped down with Yuto sitting next to him. Yuto took the time to admire this boy with his dark hair and deep chocolate colored eyes. He was beautiful and Yuto could tell right away that he'd really like being friends with this person.

"By the way, Yuto, we're watching a horror movie and Yanan over there is completely terrified of horror movies."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Okay, normally I wouldn't agree with Hyojong, but he's right."

"You're just agreeing with him because he's your boyfriend!"

"You may be right, but you have to admit it."

"Never."

"Whatever, the movie's about to start Yanan."

"Shut up Hyojong."

"Okay, sheesh!"

 Yuto chuckled at the argument before he was sent daggers by a very annoyed pretty boy. He threw his hands up in defense and quickly turned his face to the tv. Once the movie started Yanan visibly tensed in his seat before trying to scoot closer to Yuto. Yuto caught on to what he was doing quickly and laced his hand with Yanan's. In response, Yanan gave him a questioning look.

"It looks like you're more scared than you let on. And you can scoot closer you know. I don't bite."

"Thanks."

"Mhm."

 About five minutes into the movie his hand was already dying from the iron grip Yanan had on it. He wanted to ask Yanan to let go, but the look on Yanan's face made him stop in his tracks. Yanan looked utterly terrified and, although it was cute, Yuto could tell that he was extremely uncomfortable with the choice of movie. He quickly untangled his now very dead hand from Yanan's and quickly wrapped his arms around Yanan's waist, pulling him closer. Yanan immediately wrapped his arms around Yuto and rested his head on Yuto's shoulder, turning his head to shield his eyes every time a jump scare occurred. Yuto took this time to again admire the boy. The glow from the tv gave off just enough light for Yuto to properly study his features. His hair looked darker and his lashes looked fuller. His lips looked plumper. In an instant the boy looked like a child watching a scary movie for the first time in the sense that he still had that spark of innocence in his eyes when he watched the figures moving on the screen. There was a childlike behavior to him and it made him look more ethereal. Yuto had concluded two things from this movie experience. 1. Yanan was beautiful and he was totally falling for him  and 2. He would under no circumstances tell Hyojong or Hwitaek that he has feelings for said boy.

 About halfway through the move Yanan intertwined his legs with Yuto's and cuddled up to him. He let a quick, quiet yawn slip passed his lips and rested is head on Yuto's shoulder. Yuto, sensing the boy's drowsiness, began running his hands through Yanan's hair and massaging his scalp in a comforting way until he felt Yanan's breaths come in long, slow and even puffs. When he figured he was asleep, Yuto dropped his hand from Yanan's hair, but he began rubbing circles on Yanan's hip (where his hand had rested since the moment he pulled Yanan closer). He looked over at Hyojong to see him and Hwitaek in a similar position, so he quickly flicked his eyes back to the tv in order to keep his mind from wandering. Yanan was scared, that was it. He was scared and Yuto comforted him. There was noting else to it so he needed to stop thinking like there was more to this. He looked back at Yanan one last time before he felt his own eyes droop and he finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 

Yuto learned that there was a Yanan sleeping on him the hard way when he woke up. He opened his eyes when the uncomfortable light seeping through the window became too unbearable and when he tried to move he found he couldn't. When he looked down he found a very cute looking pouty Yanan cuddled up to him, his grip like iron. He tried to wiggle out of the grip, but it seemed that every time he moved Yanan would just squeeze tighter to get him to stay still. Yanan eventually woke up to find Yuto staring at him. He quickly pulled away and apologized for holding him so tightly. Yuto quickly chuckled off the apology. Hwitaek and Hyojong came out of the room around nine and they asked if Yuto and Yanan would like to join them for breakfast to which Yuto and Yanan quickly agreed. After Yuto changed and let Yanan borrow some of his clothes, that he refuses to admit look really good on Yanan, the boys quickly made it to the nearest place that serves breakfast.

Hwitaek and Hyojong apologized multiple times when they told Yuto and Yanan that they'd have to share a meal because they could only afford the couple's discounted meals. Both boys shrugged and looked at the choices before choosing a couple's pancake meal that was shaped like a heart. Once they got their food, all four boys dug in. No words were spoken, only the sounds of chewing was heard between them.

* * *

Yanan walked up to Hwitaek slowly and cautiously.

"Hwitaek, can I tell you something?"

"Sure! What is is Yanan?"

"I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I think I like Yuto."

"Yeah me too, he's nice."

"No, I mean I _like_ Yuto."

"Oh?"

"As in the way you like Hyojong."

" Oh my god, really?"

"Yes really."

"AWE!"

Yanan's face quickly reddened as he became embarrassed.

"Shut up!"

"You're so cute, I swear!"

"Stop it."

"Awe, Yanan and Yuto sitting in a tree-"

"No, stop it."

K.I.S.S.I.N.G-"

"Stop~"

"First comes love, then comes-"

"Hwitaek!"

"What?"

"You're embarrassing me."

"Awe, you're embarrassed?"

"I wasn't until you started singing like an idiot."

"Awe, wait till I tell-"

"NO! You can't tell Hyojong!"

"And why can't I?"

"Because he's Yuto's roommate, duh!"

"So what?"

"Ugh, forget it."

* * *

"Hyojong guess what!"

"What?"

"Yanan likes Yuto."

"Uh, duh. That's why they're friends."

"No, he _likes_ Yuto."

"I don't understand."

"That's what I said and then he replied with 'the way you like Hyojong.'"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know what this means?"

"We have to be rude to them so they can get together."

"Yes!"

"What's the plan?"

"And this is why I love you Hwitaek."

* * *

Yuto watched as Hyojong walked into the room and straight up to him.

"Hey, so like I have an idea."

"Why am I suddenly scared?"

"You should take Yanan out on a date."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because Yanan's a lonely boy. You're a lonely boy. I've noticed that you only look at boys. He only looks at boys. It's a perfect match."

"That's not how dating works."

"Just take him on one date so me and Hwitaek don't have to take him with us."

"You can always tell him you're going on a date you know."

"Then he'd be alone. C'mon I'll give you $20."

"No."

"Fine, I'll give you $50 but you have to take him on the most cliche date possible."

"No."

"Are you a chicken?"

"No."

"Then take him out."

"FINE!"

* * *

"C'mon."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"I don't like this."

A few minutes later Yuto and Yanan arrived at the Amusement park. He watches as Yanan's eyes light up brighter than the Ferris Wheel.

"Where do you want to go first."

"Anywhere but a rollercoaster. I hate those things."

"Awe, do you?"

"Shut up and come on."

"Coming."

    Yuto and Yanan walked around the amusement park aimlessly. Yuto followed Yanan everywhere and rode all of the rides he wanted to ride, and to make sure that they didn't lose each other they firmly held each other's hands. Yuto was now getting exhausted, after running around the park for three hours, and he wanted nothing more than to sit down but Yanan wanted cotton candy and the look on his face when Yuto promised him they'd get cotton candy almost entirely wiped the exhaustion right out of him. Almost. They ended up walking around the park for another thirty minutes just trying to find the cotton candy vendor so Yanan could have some cotton candy.

"You wanna share with me?"

"No, it's yours."

"You bought it Yuto."

"So?"

"So share it with me."

"Okay."

Yuto led Yanan to a little bench in one of the many corners of the park and they quickly sat down and began to eat the sugary treat (and give Yuto the break he'd been yearning for). Once the cotton candy was finally finished Yanan yawned and asked if Yuto wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel. Yuto agreed and they made their way to the brightly colored wheel. Once they got on Yanan scooted closer to Yuto and rested his head on Yuto's shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

"No."

    Yanan let a quiet yawn slip past his plump lips and smiled cheekily at Yuto who was eyeing him.

"Okay, we'll leave when we get off."

"Okay."

Yanan wrapped his arms around Yuto and closed his eyes. It reminded Yuto of the first day he'd met Yanan; this reminded him of the time they had watched horror movies together and he smiled fondly at the dark haired boy.

***

"Thank you for taking me to the amusement park!"

"You're welcome."

"It was a lot of fun!"

"I had fun too."

"I think I'm gonna go now because I'm really tired so goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Yuto stuck out his cheek and pointed to it. Yanan rolled his eyes, but leaned in and softly pecked Yuto's cheek anyway.

"See you later."

**"Yeah."**

* * *

"I can't believe we're at the boardwalk!"

"You said you've always wanted to go."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to bring me here, thank you!"

"You're welcome Yanan, let's go."

They spent the next four hours walking around the boardwalk and looking to see if anything was good enough to buy. They ended up walking in at least a hundred stores before they finally decided to buy weird matching bracelets. Yuto's was blue and Yanan's was pink and they were engraved with each other's first initial, which were both Y's. Despite how cliche they were, the bracelets made each male giddy for some reason unknown to the other.

After buying them they quickly walked back out of the store and walked aimlessly around the boardwalk again. Somewhere in between leaving the store and walking around Yanan had skillfully, and without catching Yuto's attention, slipped his hand into Yuto's and squeezed gently. After mindlessly walking for a while Yanan noticed something glimmer in the corner of his eye and he turned his head to look at the shiny object. The shiny object just so happened to be the fluorescent sign that was hanging inside the window of an ice cream shop, and now he suddenly wanted ice cream. He gently tugged Yuto's hand repeatedly to get the Japanese male to look at him and when he did, Yanan put on his cutest puppy face.

"Can we get ice cream Yuto?"

"You want ice cream?"

"Yes."

"At this time?"

"Yes."

"You do realize that it is 10:30 at night, right?"

"Yes, I do realize that."

"And you know that it's freezing out here, right?"

Right after Yuto had mentioned the word freezing Yanan, almost on impulse, shivered slightly and tugged his t-shirt closer on his body with his free hand.

"Yes I know it's freezing."

"And you still want ice cream?"

Yanan huffed in annoyance at Yuto before he rolled his eyes.

"Yes I still want ice cream."

"Okay. Let's go."

Yanan was practically beaming at Yuto at this point.

"Really?"

Yuto chuckled at Yanan and his cute gestures before nodding and quickly tugging him into the ice cream shop by his hand.

_'When did he grab my hand and how did I not know?...'_

    They quickly walked into the ice cream shop and made their way to the counter, their hands never leaving the comfort of the other's. Yuto looked at the menu to see if he'd like anything and decided on getting a chocolate cone. He gave his order to the worker, who happened to be Hwitaek, smiling smugly at them behind the counter with a knowing look. He quickly rolled his eyes and looked over at Yanan to see him practically pouting at the menu. After about five minutes of pouting, Yanan turned to face Yuto only to find him already staring. He suddenly began to feel hot all over, but he tried his best at swallowing the blush that was creeping up his face as he continued to look at Yuto (who was looking at him with this dumb look of pure adoration accompanied with a small smile and glimmering eyes that refused to look away, which didn't go unnoticed by Hwitaek who seemed to look even more smug as the seconds ticked by).

"Do you know what you want now?"

"Mhm."

    Yanan nodded quickly and then turned to Hwitaek, who was smirking with all knowing eyes, and politely told him that he'd like a hot fudge sundae before quickly looking down at his and Yuto's clasped hands. Hwitaek looked at them, smugly, one last time before he set out to make Yanan's hot fudge sundae and Yuto's chocolate cone. Yuto tugged Yanan down through the line so they could wait for their ice cream at the register. Yanan let go of Yuto's hand to reach for his wallet, but Yuto stopped him and reached for his own wallet instead. Hwitaek watched the interaction between the two ~~lovebirds~~ boys silently.

"I can pay."

"But you paid last time."

"And I'll pay again."

"I can pay too though."

"I got it."

"But I'm the one who wanted ice cream! I can pay, you don't have to pay."

"You were also the one who wanted cotton candy."

"And I told you I could pay then too!"

"And I told you that you didn't have to. I can pay."

"But I-"

"Nope. I'm paying."

"You know what!"

    Yuto smirked at the agitated boy and gave Hwitaek the money he'd asked for. Hwitaek took the money and quickly handed him the change and also smirked in the general direction of the agitated boy. Yuto then looked at the boy one more time and the look on his face didn't go unnoticed by Hwitaek.

"You want to stay in here or go outside?"

"Can we stay here? It's warm in here."

"Of course, but I do remember telling you to grab a jacket."

"Okay look, I didn't think we'd be out until 10:30 okay?"

"Alright. Alright. Which table?"

"That one, the one next to the window."

"After you."

Yanan took a seat near the window and Yuto sat across from him. They both quickly finished their ice creams and bid goodbye to Hwitaek, who'd watched them the whole time they were eating their ice cream with a (very frustrating) look on his face that if either boy had seen,  they'd surely punch him. Yuto took off his over coat and gave it to Yanan to put on before lacing his hand with Yanan's (again the gestures were noticed by Hwitaek) before quickly opening the door and leading them out onto the brightly lit boardwalk. He gently squeezed Yanan's hand and led them to the end of the boardwalk and onto the beach. They walked down the beach talking animatedly about small things such as the new game Yanan had gotten and Yuto's family back in Japan. Before long they sat down on the sand and continued to talk to each other about little things like the stars and the way the moon rises when the sun sets. Eventually Yanan's head found its way onto Yuto's shoulder as Yuto snaked his arms around Yanan's waist while they watched as the stars began to come out from behind the fog. Yuto turned to look at Yanan and the guilt ate him alive as he sat and watched the stars come alive in Yanan's eyes. He hesitated for a moment before deciding that he was going to do what he'd planned no matter what the consequences were. He swiftly lifted his hand to cup Yanan's cheek and gently turned Yanan's head so he was facing him. Yuto's eyes trailed to Yanan's lips for a fleeting moment before they quickly traveled up his face to search Yanan's eyes. Yanan looked at Yuto, who'd begun leaning in, in shock but leaned in nonetheless. In an instant the air surrounding the boys became thick, but neither was willing to pull away as the gap seemed to be too big. Ever so slowly Yuto continued to close the gap between them until there was just enough room for Yanan to turn away if he'd wanted to. Yanan quickly laced his hands into Yuto's hair and closed the rest of the distance between his lips and Yuto's. At first their lips were just barely touching, nothing more than a simple brushing of their lips against each other, then all at once the tenderness was too much and Yuto's hands moved from Yanan's face to his waist as he pulled Yanan closer to him. Yanan's hands tangled deeper into Yuto's hair as he pulled Yuto closer and let himself get lost in Yuto's scent and his tenderness as he kissed him slowly and gently. It felt like an eternity had gone by before they finally pulled apart for the oxygen they'd so desperately needed, and when they did Yuto looked deeply into Yanan's eyes searching for any signs of regret or embarrassment. When he found none he pulled Yanan into another slow, sweet kiss. He pulled away too soon for his liking, but he felt that need to get Yanan home before two am so he pulled himself up off the sand and quickly pulled Yanan up as well. He laced his hand into Yanan's and walked them up to the boardwalk and all the way back to his car before he drove Yanan home and made sure he made it to his dorm safely. When they'd reached the dorm Yanan turned and placed one last lingering kiss to Yuto's lips before turning around and walking into his dorm. Yuto turned on his heels and walked back to his car while holding his hand up to his lips, the burning sensation Yanan had left just moments ago still aflame.

* * *

Hwitaek had notified Hyojong of Yuto and Yanan’s date and told him that he should probably move on with the next step of their plan. So they set up a specific day to let everything unfold.

* * *

“Hey Yuto.”

“Hi?”

“So, I heard from Hwitaek that you took Yanan out on the date finally. What’s it been like two weeks.”

“Um, I took him out two days after you asked me to.”

“So you guys went out twice?”

“Yes.”

“Okay so you totally earned your money.”

“I don’t want your money.”

“But, that’s why you took Yanan out right?”

“No, I took him out because you asked me to.”

“For the money?”

“No, because-”

    Yuto suddenly fell silent and Hyojong took notice of the uncomfortable aura surrounding Yuto.

Oh my god! You like him don’t you?”

    Yuto looked up at Hyojong and debated on whether he should tell him the truth, and in the thirty seconds of silence Hyojong had already had him figured out.

“You do! That’s so cute!”

“Shut up.”

“Also, I’m sorry in advance because I told Hwitaek to tell Yanan that I paid you to take him out.”

“Why on Earth would you do that?”

    Yuto was fuming and Hyojong had noticed the visible change in Yuto’s demeanor. He suddenly felt small next to the Japanese male.

“Because Yanan told Hwitaek that he liked you and we wanted him to be happy and we didn’t know that you liked him back so I thought that if I paid you to take him out then maybe you’d kind of fall in love with him and then it could be the fairy tale happily ever after.”

“Well how can that happen when you tell him that all of it was actually for money? How can he be happy when he thinks that he was just worth money?”

“Well, we were just trying to help.”

“So by asking me to go on a date with him, without knowing that I liked him, because he liked me hoping that I’d magically return the feelings is what you call helping?”

“We tried to-”

“Next time don’t try to help. You do realize that he trusted me, right? And you do realize that now that trust is gone because you tried to make him happy?”

“I-”

“And now he’s probably sitting in his room thinking that I’ve betrayed his trust and that all I wanted was money.”

“You can say sorry, it’s not that bad right?”

“I fucking kissed him!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry.”

    Yuto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

No, it’s fine. You tried to help a friend.”

“But it’s all my fault.”

**“It’s fine. I’m going to apologize to him.”**

* * *

“So you’re saying he was only taking me out because of a bet?”  
“Yes.”

“So everything we did was a bet?”

“Yes.”

“Both dates?”

“Both?”

“Yes, he took me on two dates. One at the amusement park  and one at the boardwalk.”

“He took you out twice?”

“Yes. So you’re saying it was all a lie and he never loved me?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that. I saw the way he looked at you.”

“He’s a great actor isn’t he. He actually made me believe he liked me.”

“Well it would appear that he liked you enough to take you out twice.”

“It could’ve meant nothing to him.”

“Did he kiss you?”

    Yanan looked away from Hwitaek awkwardly as his face reddened significantly.

“Oh my god he did!”

“So what if he did?”

“He obviously has feelings for you if he did.”

“It could’ve meant nothing.”

“Hold on I got a text from Hyojong.”

Hyojong quickly turned away to check his messages and then turned back to Yanan with a huge smile on his face.

“Okay, so Hyojong just texted me and said that Yuto told him he likes you and that he’s coming to apologize.”

“For taking the money?”

“Hyojong said he didn’t take it.”

“He didn’t?”

“Nope, he even refused to take you out for the money. He said you were worth more than that.”

“So he didn’t take the money?”

“No, he also said that he took you out because Hyojong asked him to and he liked you when Hyojong asked so he said yes, after refusing the money of course.”

"So he does like me?"

"Yes."

"And he's coming to apologize to me?"

"Yes."

"O-ok."

"Yeah."

"Do I look okay?"

"Why should it matter?"

"Because, I don't want to look bad for him."

"You look fine."

"Can I play a trick on him? Like I already forgave him, but can I yell at him and pretend I hate him or is that too harsh?"

"And being offered money to date you isn't?"

"Fair point."

* * *

Yanan was complaining about how he looked for about the twentieth time when the doorbell finally rang. He looked at Hwitaek with pleading eyes only to receive a shake of the head. He quickly sighed and walked to the door. He opened the door to see a very tired looking Yuto standing in front of him, and as he was about to slam the door in Yuto's face, Yuto quickly grabbed for his hand to stop him. Yanan quickly yanked his hand out of Yuto's grip and glared daggers at him.

"I'm so sorry."

"You wouldn't have to be sorry if you'd never done it in the first place."

"Hyojong kept asking me to take you out and-"

"And you thought it would be a great idea to fucking agree?"

"I refused the first two times."

"Oh wow, you have such great refusal skills. Do you want a fucking cookie?"

"I-"

"You what?"

"I'm sorry for-"

"For what? For taking me out for money? For letting me gain your trust like a fool? For lying to me and making me believe you liked me? Or was it for kissing me because you felt bad?"

"Okay 1. I never wanted the money, 2. you're not a fool, 3. I never lied to you when I told you I liked you, and 4. I didn't kiss you because I felt bad, I kissed you because you're fucking gorgeous. I kissed you because you're sassy and because you're energetic and at times extremely hyper. I kissed you because I-"

"Because you?"

 Yuto quickly looked into Yanan's eyes. He was scared, no scared wasn't close to the right word to explain what he was feeling for what he was about to say and he felt like he was about to be slapped.

"Because I- I um, I love you."

 Yuto closed his eyes and braced for the soft, smooth skin to hit his cheek at a rapid pace. One that would inevitably leave a mark or bruise of some sort just below his eye. After thirty excruciating seconds he opened his eyes to find not only Yanan, but Hwitaek staring at him with their mouths hung open in shock.

"You what?"

"I love you."

"No I heard you, but what?"

"I love you Yanan."

 And suddenly Yuto couldn't speak because Yanan's lips were crashed onto his own. Yanan wrapped his arms firmly around Yuto's neck and effectively pulled him even closer as Yuto circled his hands around Yanan's waist carefully. Yuto tilted his head to the side and Yanan followed suit, deepening their kiss. They only pulled (Jumped) apart when they came to the realization that Hwitaek was still very much inside the room and staring at them with his mouth agape. They pulled away, faces reddening with each passing second.

"Close your mouth Hwitaek, we wouldn't want you to catch flies."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yuto's birthday and he just wants to laze around the house, but Yanan has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super late, but better late than never right? I'm literally still working on Christmas, New Year's, and Valentine's fics even though Christmas was two months ago and New Year's too. And Valentine's was almost a week ago. I hope you guys enjoy, but you probably won't because it's super crappy but oh well I tried. I just can't do this ship justice because I'm a terrible author.

Yuto woke up to the sound of gentle singing, or humming rather, in his ears. He peeked one of his eyes open lazily and found Yanan's eyes already on him. Yanan's eyes were soon hidden behind crescents and his lips upturned in one of the softest, most gentle smiles Yuto's ever seen. He returned the smile, albeit a little lazily and much more timid than Yanan's, and wrapped his arms around Yanan's waist. He pulled Yanan closer, so they wouldn't fall off the couch that was too small to hold both of them next to each other, and snuggled into his side while trying to fall back to sleep. Yanan laughed and tried to get him motivated, but to no avail. He tried to wriggle out of Yuto's grasp, but only got pulled back every time he was so close to finally becoming free. Yanan wanted to get up but Yuto was having none of it. He quickly pulled Yanan close to him and trapped him between himself and the couch.

"Oh come on, you have to get up at some point."

"Yeah, but not now."

"Yes now."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No."

 Yanan looked at Yuto and pouted before huffing and looking away dejectedly.

"Oh come on, don't pout at me."

"...."

"Oh really now?"

"..."

"Come on, where did your smile go?"

"..."

 Yuto rolled his eyes at his friend's cute pouty face (it's complicated, Yuto has discovered. It's extremely hard and no matter how much Yanan shows that he loves Yuto just the same as Yuto loves him, he never found the courage to ask the older to officially be his boyfriend) and poked one of his cheeks that puffed out. Yanan huffed and Yuto chuckled before quickly pecking Yanan's lips and standing up. He quickly pulled Yanan up and pulled him closer. Yanan quickly wraps his arms around Yuto's neck and brings him closer, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. The two practically jumped apart when they heard someone clear their throat and turned to find a very shocked Hyojong standing next to a very amused Hwitaek.

"Really guys? It's my dorm too and I have to wake up to you guys gaying it up in the living room?"

"Shut up Hyojong! Do you remember the time when I woke up to you and Hwitaek-"

"Okay okay we get it. Leave me and Hyojong out of this."

"Yeah, we are the victims here!"

"Then just keep walking and let me and Yanan continue where we left off."

 Hwitaek and Hyojong looked at each other quickly before wiggling their eyebrows at the boys and walked away. Yuto pulled Yanan in for another quick kiss before pulling away.

"Hey, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Nothing much really."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"It's your birthday Yuto, we're doing something."

"But-"

"Hyojong get Hwitaek, we're going out."

* * *

 

 Yuto and Yanan walked hand in hand behind Hyojong and Hwitaek. Yanan began swinging his and Yuto's hands as Hyojong started talking animatedly about how much he wanted to go to the amusement park. Yuto and Yanan both rolled their eyes as they held the door to the cafe open for Hyojong and Hwitaek. Once they had all walked into the small cafe and taken a seat, Hyojong and Hwitaek lost themselves in their conversation while Yuto and Yanan waited patiently for their drinks (while basically  cuddling with each other). Once the waiter, a tall dark haired boy with a nametag that said Wooseok (who was being stared at by the purple haired boy across the room), came by with the drinks and a knowing look on his face Hwitaek and Hyojong were quickly brought out of their world to find Yanan leaning on Yuto, his back on Yuto's chest and his eyes scanning Yuto's face through his lashes as a small smile found its way to his lips. One of Yuto's arms was draped loosely (yet somehow it still looked oddly protective) around Yanan's waist while his other hand was being carded through Yanan's hair as Yuto looked down at Yanan with a look of pure adoration that somewhat resembled a lovestricken puppy. Wooseok just stood there awkwardly holding Yuto and Yanan's drinks while Yuto leaned in to place a kiss on Yanan's lips. Before he could succeed, though, Hyojong had cleared his throat really loud causing Yuto and Yanan to quickly stop in their tracks and pull away from each other.

"Look, we totally get that you guys like each other, but like can you not make the waiter have no other choice but stand there and watch you two be gay in the middle of the cafe while holding your drinks?"

"It's Yuto's fault."

"It was not my fault! I didn't do anything."

"Last time I checked you were the one about to attack my face."

"Yeah, and last time I checked you were the one who started by leaning on me in the first place."

"Okay cool, you're both gay for each other. Quite frankly Hyojong and I are getting tired of witnessing your gayness.."

"Says two of the gayest people I know."

"Watch your mouth Yanan."

"You watch it Hwitaek."

"I know where you live Yanan, I will murder you in your sleep."

"You try to murder me and I'll have Yuto murder you."

"I'm not going to murder Hwitaek for you."

"But what if he tries to murder me?"

"I just said I'm not murdering any-"

 Yanan looked at Yuto with a pout and sad eyes that look like the kind a puppy would give you when he wants your food.

"That's not working. I'd like to stay out of jail, thank you very much."

 Yanan kept looking at him the way he had been and then he gently squeezed one of Yuto's biceps and pouted even more.

"Hwitaek, if you try to hurt Yanan I will murder you..."

"Thank you Yuto!"

 Yuto rolled his eyes as he took his and Yanan's drinks from the waiter who whispered 'dude you're so whipped it's adorable' just loud enough for Yuto (and Hwitaek and Hyojong) to hear. His face reddened slightly as he took the drinks from the waiter as Hyojong asked when his shift ended. The waiter looked at his watch and responded with a quick 'now'.

"Is that purple haired boy your boyfriend or something?"

 Wooseok instantly brightened up and nodded quickly.

"Mhm! His name's Hyunggu!"

"You wanna bring him over and hang out with us, anyone who makes fun of Yuto is cool!"

"Sure, let me go get him real quick."

 Wooseok quickly left to clock out and drag his boyfriend over. Once they returned they pulled two extra chairs up (even though the booth that Yanan and Yuto were sitting in was only half occupied since Yanan was practically in Yuto's lap) and quickly sat down after introducing themselves. About thirty minutes of embarrassing Yuto later it was almost as if Wooseok and Hyunggu had known the four boys forever.

"So how long have Yuto and Yanan been dating?"

"They aren't dating."

"They're not dating?"

"Nope."

"I totally thought they were."

"So you guys are just friends?"

"Sadly yes, I have been waiting for a certain birthday boy to ask me out, but he never did...."

"Wait, what? You've been waiting for me to ask you out?"

"Yes you dipshit! I've been waiting and waiting and you never say any goddamn thing!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"You don't have to be sorry."

"But now I feel bad."

"It's okay honestly. How were you supposed to know how I felt?"

"Maybe because you spelled it out for me."

"Oh, yeah there's that."

"So are you guys dating now?"

"Jesus Christ Hyojong you ruined the fucking moment Yanan and I had going here."

"are you?"

 Yanan and Yuto looked at each other then at Hyojong before simultaneously saying 'yes we are.'

"Good because this push and pull thing was getting old."

"Shut up already!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's this crappy piece of ew, and I'm sorry for this. Here was the next chapter though and I hope you guys will like the next chapter when I finally post it! Thanks to those that read my fic!  
> ~Stay Beautiful.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to do this Yanan."
> 
> "But you want to Yuto."
> 
> "It doesn't matter, if you're scared we don't have to do this."
> 
> "But I really want to. I can do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, Jasmyn here. I thought I should post this even though I updated yesterday. I wrote this at three in the morning so here you go. Also, this is the final chapter unless either I come up with another idea or one is suggested to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though I think it's literal crap.

"You don't have to do this Yanan."

"But you want to Yuto."

"It doesn't matter, if you're scared we don't have to do this."

"But you really want to. I can do this."

"Don't push yourself Yanan, I'll wait until you're ready."

"What if it takes me years before I'm finally ready?"

"Then I'll wait years for you."

"What if I'm never ready?"

"Then we don't have to do this. Ever."

"But that won't be fair to you Yuto!"

"I don't care if you think it's unfair to me, if you're uncomfortable then you don't have to do this."

"But I want to, for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I want to Yuto, I really do."

"You're positive?"

"One hundred percent certain."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of course I am, it's my first time doing this. I'm terrified."

"Honestly, we really don't have to do this Yanan."

"No, it's okay really."

"No, we can stop and turn back now."

"No, if it's with you I can do anything."

"Okay. Just tell me if you change your mind."

"Okay."

 Suddenly out of nowhere a third voice, very irritated at that, came in.

"Okay can you continue your love fest some other time? Hwitaek and I would like to continue."

"Plus you're holding up the line so either you drag Yanan on or you drag him out. It's a roller coaster for Christ's sake, it's not like you're planning mass murder here."

 Yanan quickly dragged Yuto onto the coaster and buckled himself in. Yuto gently laced his hand with Yanan's and squeezed in a comforting way. Yanan scooted closer to Yuto and placed his head on Yuto's shoulder. Yuto unlaced his hand from his terrified boyfriend's and quickly pulled Yanan closer while wrapping his arm around Yanan's waist as the coaster began to leave the station. Yanan's heart dropped more with each tick of the coaster being pulled up the first hill and he was fidgeting by the time they were halfway up the hill. Yuto took notice of Yanan's antics and squeezed his hip gently before pulling away. Yuto looked in front of him to see Hwitaek and Hyojong holding hands, then he turned to look behind him only to find Wooseok and Hyunggu waving happily at them, well Wooseok waved while Hyunggu had one hand clasped with Wooseok's and the other holding a camera. Yuto had no idea what Hyunggu had a camera for, but he suspected it was to record Yanan's reaction so he did what he thought was best. He turned around and pretended he saw nothing. He waited until the roller coaster reached the top and gently grabbed Yanan's face effectively turning it towards him. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to Yanan's. Yanan, although shocked at first, realized that Yuto was trying to calm him down and laced his fingers into Yuto's hair. When the coaster plummets to the bottom of the first hill (along with Yanan's heart) Yanan's hands reacted by gripping Yuto's hair tighter which resulted in Yuto pulling him closer.

 Hwitaek and Hyojong turned around when all they heard was silence behind them. When they turned around they found Yuto and Yanan wrapped up in each other with their lips connected.

* * *

"You guys want to go on another roller coaster?"

"No, one's good for today, isn't Yanan?"

"Mhm."

"So do you wanna go out to eat with us then?"

"By us do you mean you and Hyojong or do you mean you and Hyojong plus the lovely couple behind us who recorded Yanan's first roller coaster experience?"

"Well, we can't leave Wooseok and Hyunggu out now can we? Just think of it as a triple date."

"Okay fine- wait, they recorded us?"

"Yeah we did, lip locking and all."

"Oh."

"Don't be embarrassed Yanana, it was adorable how Yuto's so whipped by you!"

"My name's Yanan."

"No, Hyunggu's right, it's Yanana."

 Yanan huffed in annoyance as Yuto just chuckled at his helpless boyfriend.

"Now you're on their side?"

"Yeah, are you on our side now?"

"Nope. And leave Yanan alone."

"Awe, Hwitaek you hear that? Adachi over here wants us to leave his poor boyfriend alone."

"Hey don't call my boyfriend that!"

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not your boyfriend."

"So?"

"So you don't get the right to call me that."

 In the background Yuto and Yanan heard Wooseok and Hyunggu squealing about 'how adorable' they found the couple and how they're 'so whipped for each other it's too cute'. They rolled their eyes and walked away from the four babbling idiots they'd liked to call their best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so that was it. I hope you enjoyed it! I know it was super crappy, but I tried my hardest to write quality Yuyan. I just can't do this pairing any justice with my low quality writing. I can't even be Seungkwan and retort that my writing is the best quality because it's not. so thanks for reading my crappy writing and enjoying it if anyone did. I love you all for reading and I love those that actually enjoyed my fic a lot!  
> ~Stay Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this three shot? Anywho, thanks for reading my debut Pentagon fic! If anyone reads this that is... I mean it's pretty crappy so if nobody reads this then I would understand. I love you guys! I'm sorry that I have placed this trash here, I will just go now....
> 
> ~Stay Beautiful.


End file.
